


Trade Secrets

by kissmyapplejuice



Series: GNBCAAC Halloween Prompts [2]
Category: GabeNath - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Post canon, Pumpkin carving, Pumpkins, and she uses that to her advantage, but Nathalie is, like only fluff, the agreste men are not good at carving pumpkins, when I am sad I just want fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyapplejuice/pseuds/kissmyapplejuice
Summary: Nathalie, Gabriel, and Adrien are carving pumpkins, but Nathalie's has an unexpected surprise.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: GNBCAAC Halloween Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975645
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50
Collections: GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts





	Trade Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a mood. It is not a good mood, but when I get like this all I want is fluff, and therefore, all you will get some fluff and since GNBCAAC are doing prompt nights...you get spookytime fluff.
> 
> If you would like to know the prompts just copy this link here (https://discord.gg/KGG8fGU), and come join us. We would love to have you.
> 
> Prompt: Jack o' lantern carving
> 
> Disclaimers: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir are not owned by me because alas if they were…Gabenath would have already happened

Nathalie smiles as she watches Gabriel and Adrien attempt to carve out the designs on their one pumpkin. Their struggle evident in their bickering and expressions. The last seven months had been quite unexpected for her, but she wasn’t going to complain. Having the man, who you’ve loved for longer than a decade, finally confess his feelings for you was a very happy occasion. Adrien being so loving and accepting of it was an added bonus. They had become a makeshift family, but if you asked any one of them, they had already been one just now it was more official.

She turns her attention back towards her carvings with a slight panic in her lower belly as she sets down her tools. It was now or never.

“How can Nathalie have two done already and we can’t even do one?” Nathalie turns her blue eyes up to see Adrien’s disgruntled face. His bottom lip pouting as he looks at her with sad green eyes.

“Because Nathalie has trade secrets that she needs to share with the class,” Gabriel’s equally disgruntled face turns to his partner as he turns his and Adrien’s pumpkin around to see an attempt at making a face. However, it appeared that the duo had made too many cuts and the jack-o-lantern’s expression was caving in on itself.

“Well, to be fair,” Nathalie takes a deep breath as she turns hers around, “mine is kind of a pair,”

Adrien and Gabriel look at the two pumpkins with a confused expression. She holds her breath as she watches their expressions intently looking for any sort of change.

“Wait,” Adrien is the first to speak, and his eyes and smile are wide as he looks back at Nathalie, “does this mean?” Nathalie takes her bottom lip in between her teeth as she nods with a smile gracing the corners of her mouth. The boy lets out an excited shout as he runs back to the house, presumably to get his phone, but Nathalie returns her attention to the older Agreste. His reaction was the most important, however, he is completely still.

“Gabriel,” Her voice is barely above a whisper and slightly shaky as she tries to get his response. She can see the wheels turning in his head when his eyes finally meet her worried expression.

“You mean?” Gabriel’s eyes begin to fill with tears as he shakily asks his question.

“Yea,” She feels tears forming in her eyes as she nods.

“We made…”

“Yea,”

“You’re…”

“Yea,” His face splits into a grin as he rushes towards her, scooping her up into his arms, his lips planting themselves firmly onto hers.

Gabriel presses his forehead against hers and softly whispers, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” They both turn their attention back to Nathalie’s pumpkins.

On one, a stork carrying a bundle, and the other, 16 - 4 - 21.

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFF! That was alarmingly cathartic to write.
> 
> So, if you are wondering what the pumpkins I envisioned look like...here is the link
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/481040803942018501/
> 
> But until next time, leave comments and kudos. I know it sounds stupid, but like, they mean a lot. I like seeing that people are enjoying my work, and honestly, it is always nice to get that email. It's a little shot of serotonin.
> 
> Love,  
> KMA


End file.
